


Ivy, Tim and the Octokittens

by poagthemoth



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Feeding the octokittens, Fluff, Gen, octokittens!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poagthemoth/pseuds/poagthemoth
Summary: Gunpowder Tim and Ivy Alexandria take care of the octokittens, also a very serious emergency occurs on the Aurora.
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria & Gunpowder Tim, Ivy Alexandria & Octokittens, Octokittens & Gunpowder Tim (The Mechanisms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Ivy, Tim and the Octokittens

**Author's Note:**

> octokittens

It was late on the Aurora as Gunpowder Tim, her master at arms, stalked the winding corridors down into the engineering decks. Over his shoulder he had flung a large sack of various meats collected from some seemingly ancient crates in storage. Regardless he carried on, he knew the octokittens had a taste for almost anything at this point, as it had been proven by his countless gifts and Raphaella’s “observations” which he so furiously opposed.

As he entered the decks now properly, he came upon a group of six octokittens lying around cuddling each other with all of their 8 legs. As one of them wearily opened their eyes and saw him, he put the sack down roughly and ripped it open with his bare hands, spilling the food all over the floor. Quickly the 6 octokittens rushed up and started devouring through it all, with their sharp little fangs that Tim found so adorable. At this it seemed to awaken something and more octokittens started pouring into the room as He crouched behind the sack and sat in joy and watched the octokittens come through the vents, drop from the ceiling and even crawl up from the deeper bowels of the ship to get their fill. Tim silently watched them for some time while occasionally one would peel off from the clutter and rub his leg with their tentacled body before purring and slipping back into the swarm. 

“There’s a good Enomotarch.” He cooed as he tickled a collared grey octokitten under the chin, he had named them after his time in the City. He stroked a few more that were finished eating and held Enomotarch softly before putting them down on the floor and leaving the swarm to finish their meals and left the sack down there for them to play with. He happily strolled back to his armory and started to polish a handful of grenades, before a rough voice broke his attention. 

“You coming for poker yet,Tim?” 

Looking up he replied with a twinge of annoyance in his voice, “Not yet Jonny, still need to prep some weaponry."

“Ah, been down with the octokittens?” Jonny was stood in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow at Tim, he realised had forgotten to close the door behind him.

“You should try being nice to them sometime, you know.” Tim cranked his head slightly to see a crevice in the grenade to polish it.

“I’ll be nice when they stop stealing my whiskey”

“Well, maybe Jonny, you should just let them have it.” Tim had finished polishing up that grenade and he carefully put it down on the table, as if to emphasise the point.

“Not a chance, well come up when you’re ready - to lose that is.” he played with a gun on his belt and smiled fiercely then turned to go.

“I’ll be up don’t you worry.” Tim smirked at him as he left the doorway to go to the poker. Tim sighed and closed the door this time and went to pick up another grenade to polish before seeing Enomotarch hugging one, curled up on the table. He smiled and just sat there, listening to the octokitten sleep soundly clutching the explosive device with their many limbs.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat perched on on a great cushioned seat leaning against a bookshelf in a corner, in her hands was a large tome that on the front read “Volcanoes & Earthquakes: How to avoid causing them accidentally". Reading slowly and deliberately "Although appearing from the surface as a crater, a caldera is-", she was cut off by a strange noise from the audience all around her. Ivy Alexandria lowered her eyes from the book and saw a dark blue octokitten stretching it's tentacles and yawning before it set it's head down on the cushion and closed it's eyes. She looked further around and saw the octokittens all mostly asleep for now.

She reached up to the shelf from her seat and slotted the book back into it's place, memorising the location of it so she could continue reading it to them another time. Stepping down from her seat she picked her way through the carpet of octokittens carefully. They blanketed a large portion of the floor of the library in a corner, all on blankets or cushions brought up from the spare bedrooms that were scattered throughout the Aurora. She got to the other side of them and Ivy noticed how they all looked like a rainbow mass all together like that, she hadn't noticed that before. She made a mental note of it and the happiness it gave her and went to her desk and stretched back in her chair with a small book, and hoped the "DO NOT!!!! DISTURB!" sign with angry octokittens and warning symbols doodled on it would keep any of her crewmates away while they slept. As she became engrossed in the book she felt weary and her eyes drooped and drooped until she read no more.

She awoke covered in sweat and startled at a noise. Picking up the book that had fallen to the floor with one hand and reaching the other for the pistol on her belt she looked up looking for the source of the noise that had woken her. Tim stood in front of the desk, she had calculated a 88 percent someone would ignore the sign and enter her library anyway.

"Sorry Ivy, didn't mean to wake you there I promise" he appeared apologetic though for what she could not tell.

She put the book down on the desk, she knew what page she was on, having a computer for a brain did that. She lifted her hand from the gun and replied to Tim "What's it about?" trying to sound chirpy despite the interruption. 

"I've got a problem and I don't really know who else would be willing to help with it" he seemed timid as he said this.

"Well judging from your ignoring of my sign and clear shyness about this there's a 76 percent chance it's something serious."

"Well, kind of awkward but I didn't see that sign, hope I didn't interrupt you or the octokittens' sleep"

The octokittens! Ivy remembered now, she snapped her head away to look at them and they still all lay there, peaceful and snoozing away. She turned back to Tim and spoke "Well you already did and somehow despite the very high probability, none of them awoke at your interruption."

"Sorry about that, but it's really important I promise." 

"Well what is it?"

"Well you know Enomotarch? The grey octokitten I adopted recently, uses they/them"

Searching her memories she remembered he had adopted them recently and quickly replied "Yes, what about them?"

"I can't find them. I've been asking everyone else and they don't know a thing."

"Oh. That's unfortunate, have you tried looking over there?" as she said this she gestured to the octokitten carpet. 

"Yes and I can't spot them"

"Well we'll have to go looking for them, unless you have something else to do?"

"Not really"

"I calculate a 99 percent probability they're somewhere below in the engineering decks, you ready to go?" She stood up and straightened herself up.

He took out a metal tin from his jacket and opened it slightly showing a peek of some unidentifiable pieces of meat, "Yup, got my treats"

"Well let's go." so they went out of the library, Tim following Ivy. She made sure to close the door properly behind them and added a few more exclamation marks to the sign.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the engineering decks, the air was thick with smoke. Not that either was unused to it, they had both had their fill of searching for octokittens down here. 

"Last time I fed them all they were somewhere around this corner" Tim whispered to Ivy. Ivy nodded in reply and they turned the corner. Tim took the tin out and carefully dropped a few morsels onto the floor.

"How do you make those Tim?" Ivy asked.

"Well, I make them myself, the octokittens love them but I can never steal enough of Raph's supplies to make enough for all of them"

"I'll see if I can get some more from her, as long as you get the recipe to me"

Tim sighed at this and replied "Fine, a deal's a deal."

Ivy beamed at this before noticing a grey tentacle creeping down from a vent. Tim had noticed it before her and was doing a little noise she could never get to work to get their attention. Slowly the octokitten peeked out and climbed down towards the morsels. As she hung back, Tim walked forward and stroked the kitten as they ate the food. He cocked his head forward and looked close at the collar and tag on it, it read "Silver Bullet".

He walked back to Ivy in silence, she could tell something was wrong. 

"Wrong one?"

"Yes", there was sadness in his voice. "You said there was a 99 percent chance?"

"Well they could be somewhere else around here"

"No they won't be here, they've never missed me like this before." He hung his head, staring at the floor.

"We could try the library again then, there's a less than 1 percent chance they're just hiding somewhere you missed."

"They won't be there I searched that place for an hour for them and even said their name alot."

"No offense, but you don't spend as much time in the library as I do"

"Go on then", He sighed and him and Ivy walked back up to the library.

They got back there and Ivy entered before him as he closed the door behind him carefully. The octokittens were stirring now they could both tell, they would have to be careful. She went to the corner and picked her way through the purring swarm again and noticed grey fur sticking out from behind a book on a shelf. Removing the book she saw the sleeping Enomotarch, it's tag proudly displaying "Enomotarch They/Them (Tim's!)".

Waving back at Tim, he nearly screamed in excitement. Picking up the sleeping octokitten she carried him all the way to Tim and he took them from her arms and rocked them. 

"Thanks Ivy"

"No problem, now next time please don't interrupt mine or the octokittens sleep again or there is a 99 percent chance I will not be as forgiving" she said to him with an air of confidence, puffing up her chest but still speaking quietly enough not to stir the kittens.

He gave her the thumbs up and opened the library door before turning back to her and saying "Get those chemicals to me though will you?"

"Of course, I can borrow them from Raph anytime." He thought she seemed particularly happy about this.

"Thanks", Tim and Enomotarch left the library. Enomotarch still fast asleep, and purring. He closed the door behind him quietly and smiled at them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) hope it gave you as much joy to read as it did me to write also haha obscure udad reference
> 
> this is my first mechs fanfic and im kind of happy with it !!! just wanted to write octokitten fluff and i think i achieved that !
> 
> also thanks to those on discord who proof read it for me


End file.
